1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices and in particular to data transmission from electronic devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to data transmission from electronic devices with an embedded light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile (or cellular) phones, have become standard equipment used by a growing number of people throughout the world for voice communication. In addition to providing voice communication, a large number of portable electronic devices now offer data communication and multimedia functions. Due to the extremely high penetration rate of these electronic devices, developers continue to expand the capabilities of the devices to perform other user-desired functions.
One growing need is to establish trusted communication links between electronic devices such that personal information, sensitive business information, copyrighted information, or privileged social group information can be transferred between the electronic devices using one of the communication links.
For example, in order to establish a trusted communication link for secure data transfer between two Bluetooth enabled devices, the two devices need to go through discovery and pairing procedures, which creates barriers for average consumers to use Bluetooth (BT) technology. Similarly, the set up of wireless connection using wireless LAN technology also requires at least some basic technical knowledge. The setup procedures are often not understood by the average, non-technical consumers.
A number of technologies have been developed to assist the establishment of secure communication links between electronic devices. One method involves purposely reducing communication power levels during Bluetooth paring process to avoid information interception. However, it is not intuitive for users to adjust the range differences needed during paring and data transfer. Another method uses Infrared Data Association (IrDA) link as a third channel for BT paring. This method requires the same electronic device to be equipped with both Bluetooth and IrDA transceivers. Another method uses the mobile device camera and 2D barcode to assist in the authentication process. This method suffers from several deficiencies including: (1) the method is not convenient to use; (2) the method is not intrinsically a two directional communication method; and (3) the method's encryption key length is limited by the video capture frame rate and resolution of the device's LCD display. Yet another method uses Near Field Communication (NFC) to establish fast and easy Bluetooth paring. However, this approach requires mobile devices that are both Bluetooth and NFC enabled. Furthermore, although being in close proximity improves data transfer security, the broadcast nature of radio frequency (RF) wireless communication makes it possible for data to be sniffed with special equipment.